fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dark Dawn
Kirby: Dream Land's Hope (also known as Kirby of the Stars: Dream Land Hope in Japan) is an upcoming platformer Kirby ''game for the Nintendo Switch. The game is going to be released sometime during winter 2017 / early 2018 and is in development by HAL Labs. and Shooting Star Studios. It's confirmed that the game will support amiibo in some way. Gameplay The game is going to be a combination between 3D and 2.5D sidescroller, in a similar fashion to ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The game features 3D models with a very artistic theme, as the characters, background and environment are covered in different textures such as watercolor, paper, canvas, etc.. However, this is not caused by anything involving the story and is just a cosmetic variation. The game plays similarly to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and the cancelled Kirby game for Nintendo GameCube. You are able to play as Kirby, Meta Knight, Ribbon, Adeleine, King Dedede and a new character named Kotohime. Every character plays differently and have their advantages and disadvantages. Like in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby will be able to turn enemies into his helpers, and if there are no other characters playing, he can have up to 3 helpers with each one being controlled by the CPU or by real players. Other players also have their ways of summoning help: Meta Knight can summon Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Ax Knight '''when the power of his '''Galaxia is fullfilled. Ribbon is able to call her fairy friends when defeating certain enemies. Adeleine is able paint enemies to help her when defeating them. King Dedede can call his servants such as Bandanna Dee, Sword Doo 'and Waddle Daa whenever he has defeated enough enemies. And Kotohime can defeat enemies and revive them in the form of a Bunny as part of her kind. The game levels are somewhat large, with various secrets and ways to explore in them. There will be 6 lands Kirby will explore, and the last one which is in a mysterious spaceship. Copy Ability movesets return and new moves for abilities can be learned, kinda like in ''Squeak Squad. A new addition is the Warp Star portion of levels. '''The Warp Star zones '''will have the playable characters riding on a Warp Star in some kind of obstacle course that differs depending on the level it is. When entering this zone, a new score is displayed and depending on how well the player does in the Warp Star zone, the rewards at the end will vary. A new ability Kirby eventually learns during the journey is the '''Matter Rift ability, in which he is able to turn into one of its many forms, but only after collecting the Cosmic Matter '''items, which is always a total of five. Some special enemies have to be defeated by this ability after getting special Cosmic Matter items. When normal Cosmic Matter items are collected, the Neutral Matter Rift is gained, which is used to create rifts that work as voids to get rid of certain obstacles and enemies. However, some stages feature '''Elemental Cosmic Matter items which, after being collected, grant the Matter Rift with a corresponding Copy Ability. Those elemental Matter Rift forms are Fire, Water, Stone, Tornado,' Spark', Ice, Wood, Space (Gravity) and Time (Clock). Most of them, like Neutral, are used until their purpose in the stage is fullfilled, but Time is the only one that has one-time usage. In general, all of these forms are used in stages for the sake of overcoming greater obstacles in order to continue, and also serve as an essential element in the main plot. Story The peaceful Dream Land is now dealing with a mysterious Spaceship that has been stalking the whole land for days, with habitants starting to fear a possible attack from it. Kirby, like the curious Popopo he is, decides to follow the Spaceship as soon as he saw it passing by. The Spaceship starts to increase its speed all of a sudden, forcing Kirby to run even faster. However, Kirby starts to collapse, somehow weakened, and faints. Lying unconscious on the ground, Kirby is awakened by Meta Knight, accompanied by a royal female bunny, who introduces herself to Kirby as Kotohime, the rabbit princess. She explains that ever since the Spaceship appeared, her people had started to slowly lose their essence of life, becoming immobile stone statues, also explaining that her healing powers were useless against those who already became stone. Figuring out that the Spaceship's owner must have released some kind of magic to do so, their intentions, despite being mysterious, must be for something terrible. Kotohime informs Kirby that she was saved by Meta Knight from also losing her essence, but that the rest of Dream Land is in danger and that they must stop the culprit behind it and halt the magic, as doing so may hopefully return the essence to their owners and release them from their stone prisons. Kirby decides to start their new journey to stop this unknown being from stealing all life from Dream Land and all Pop Star. Slightly later in his adventure, Kirby discovers mysterious cosmic items, and so he decides to collect them having absolutely no idea of what they do. After taking the fifth one from a mysterious enemy, Kirby gains a strange ability for the first time, Matter Rift. Kirby finds King Dedede and his two subordinates Bandana Dee and Waddle Daa all entangled by Whacky Woods. Kirby defeats the tree, saving them and having King Dedede join his adventure. After defeating Whacky Woods in Mount Marvelous and Amumu in Awesome Awesands, Kirby meets Captain Bard and his friend Sailor Archie on their ship in Grand Galleon, who were confronting two evildoers on an opposing ship. As Kirby helps them by destroying the other ship with the Matter Rift, the two evildoers ambush them, and so he fights Blitzoul and Veigar for the first time. Unable to defeat him, they both flee, and Bard thanks him for his help, telling him that he will return the favor sometime. A scared Archie interrupts them and signals upwards, noticing the big spaceship flying through the sky. The spaceship releases more of its dangerous magic and proceeds to leave Pop Star. A worried Kotohime wonders if they will do this to other planets, and Bard starts to brag that his ship can fly as well. As soon as Kirby and co. hear this, they decide that this is the time for him to return the favor. As they follow the spaceship through the galaxy, Captain Bard's ship receives an attack from the mysterious spaceship, leaving them with no other choice than to land in the nearest planet, which happens to be Ripple Star. After landing, Bard notices that parts of his ship are missing. Kirby travels through Icicle Island in search of the pieces, but he later encounters various fairies being attacked by dark entities. Kirby defeats them, saving the fairies and his old friend Ribbon, who immediately joins him. Ribbon signals towards Cookie Chimney, where more of her friends went after being chased by these creatures. After finding the rest of the ship pieces and saving the other fairies, Bard is able to fix the ship in order to depart from Ripple Star. They discover the Spaceship landing on Cavius. As Kirby goes through Arclight Arcstar, he is ambushed by Blitzoul, who reveals three possessed hostages: a fairy, a Blade Knight, and Adeleine. Forced to fight them all, Kirby defeats and saves them, forcing Blitzoul to retreat. Adeleine joins Kirby for the rest of the adventure. The Spaceship flees from Cavius, and hides in Mekkai as our heroes follow. In Locoland, Kirby and co. discover the spaceship's location. It is revealed that even more of the dark entities seen in Ripple Star have been residing here, stealing essences of life in order to summon something terrible. More coming soon... Characters Playable Characters Other Major Characters Enemies Normal Enemies Enemies defeated with the Matter Rift ability Bosses Mid-bosses Returning New Bosses Story True Arena Abilities Copy Abilities 60 Copy Abilities appear in Kirby: Dream Land's Hope, returning several Copy Abilities from past game, as well as adding 17 new Copy Abilities. This makes this game the installment with the most Copy Abilities in the series. In alphabetical order, these are: To see information regarding these Copy Abilities, expand the tables below: Matter Rift Abilities TBA Levels Items and Objects TBA Trivia *This game features the most Copy Abilities in any game in the series, with a total of 60 Copy Abilities. Additionally, this is mostly because it brings back most Copy Abilities seen in past games. *Robot Kirby's hat and arm cannon closely resembles Samus Aran from the Metroid series. It also bears some resemblance to Masked Man from Mother 3. *As one of the attempts to bring back what Kirby GCN could have been in its initial concept, this game brings back three new enemies that were only seen in Kirby GCN's trailer and didn't make it into any other game until now. *Magma Kirby is very similar to the combo ability "Volcano" in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards when Burning and Stone are combined. *This game brings back several classic mid-bosses and enemies from older games. In the mid-bosses' case, it brings back more older mid-bosses rather than recent ones. Gallery Artwork Kirby KDLH New.png|Kirby MetaKnight KDLH.png|Meta Knight Kotohime KDLH.png|Kotohime CaptainBard KDLH.png|Captain Bard Blitzoul KDLH.png|Blitzoul Andaedra KDLH.png|Andaedra MatterRiftKirby KDLH.png|Matter Rift (Void) SensuKirby KDLH.png|Sensu Kirby WizardKirby KDLH.png|Wizard Kirby AxeKirby KDLH.png|Axe Kirby MaceKirby KDLH.png|Mace Kirby CloudKirby KDLH.png|Cloud Kirby ClockKirby KDLH.png|Clock Kirby RingKirby KDLH.png|Ring Kirby RobotKirby KDLH.png|Robot Kirby BatonKirby KDLH.png|Baton Kirby NuclearKirby KDLH.png|Nuclear Kirby VampireKirby KDLH.png|Vampire Kirby SandKirby KDLH.png|Sand Kirby MagmaKirby KDLH.png|Magma Kirby WoodKirby KDLH.png|Wood Kirby GravityKirby KDLH.png|Gravity Kirby GravityKirbyRed KDLH.png|Gravity Kirby (upside) GravityKirbyBlue KDLH.png|Gravity Kirby (downside) MeteorKirby KDLH.png|Meteor Kirby PsychicKirby KDLH.png|Psychic Kirby Droppytear KDLH.png|Droppytear Roll-o-droll KDLH.png|Roll-o-droll Windelle KDLH.png|Windelle Skullser KDLH.png|Skullseer MissMacroba KDLH.png|Miss Macroba Alteror KDLH.png|Alteror WhackyWoods KDLH.png|Whacky Woods Kirby KDLH.png|Kirby (beta art) FanKirby KDLH.png|Sensu (Fan) Kirby (beta art) Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:2.5D Games Category:Adventure Games